Link Retired?
by evilguy
Summary: Link has given up helping people... what will happen now?-----Sorta stuck...Need help on new chapters! review and let me know if you have an idea!
1. Link stops helping

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters or anything else that has to do with it. So, don't sue me or anything like that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Link! Link! Are you ever going to wake up? Link!" says Navi. Link starts to move, then responds with "What's so important that I have to get up right now???" Looks at clock and says "its 7:30 am! You stupid fairy!" "There's a store in Hyrule market that is being robbed, and they want your help!" Navi screams at him. "So?" Link says sarcastically. He picks up the T.V. remote and turns the T.V. on. On T.V. a news reporter says "This just in...There is a store being robbed in Hyrule market! Where is Link??" Link gets mad and throws remote at the T.V., which shatters the glass on it and it falls out of the window behind it. "NO! Now I have to get a new T.V.!  
  
A half hour later, Link is finally out of bed and dressed. "I'm bored!" says Link. "Well then you should have helped the store!" responds Navi. "So? I don't like doing that stuff anymore!" shouts Link. "WHAT?????" "You heard me you stupid fairy!"  
  
Navi runs to go see Zelda. When Navi gets there she tells Zelda what Link said. "Go get Link and bring him here, I want to talk to him" says Zelda. Navi comes back with Link a little while later. Zelda then takes all of his weapons, including his shield. "Hey! Why did you take my stuff??" says Link. "You don't need them, if you don't want to save and help people." responds Zelda. "Will you at least give me back my sword? I love to chop stuff up with it." "Fine, but until you start helping people again you can't have anything else back!" Zelda gives the sword back to Link.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- ----------------  
  
What will happen to Hyrule? Will Link ever get a new T.V.? find out in the next chapter!  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. I will write more soon! Please review my story! I want to know what you think of it so far. 


	2. Tests of saving and helping

"Hey Link!" says Navi, as she flies behind him.  
  
"What?" Link responds  
  
"Why don't you want to help people anymore?"  
  
"I don't know...I guess it's because all I do now is little things it's been years since our last big adventure, and that was when we beat Gannondorf (in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time). People are getting smarter.why can't they defend themselves? They invented the T.V. last year...why can't they invent something that can help to protect people?"  
  
"Good point. I never thought of it that way...but still, people need you Link. They want you, not someone else. If you stop helping people, then evil would realize that you gave up. Then soon after that, there will probably be no Hyrule. It could take years for another hero to be born."  
  
Soon they arrive at Link's house, which isn't really big but is two stories high and Link is happy with it. It is surrounded by some trees and a small river runs along one side. Link is happy to know the fact that he bought this house after he moved out of the Kokiri forest. "Navi, why don't you go inside, Its starting to get cold so I'm going to go chop some wood for a fire, ok?" says Link  
  
"Sure, good idea! I'm hungry, so I'll make some food"  
  
Navi enters the house and starts to cook. Link walks up to a nearby tree and begins to chop it down with his sword. The tree falls and lands over the river "How am I supposed to get that?" he says. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!" someone screams. Link turns to see a person floating down the river, who seems like they can't swim. Link runs over to the tree and jumps onto it, then reaches down just in time to grab the persons arm. As he pulls the person up and onto the tree he thinks: Good thing this tree fell here!  
  
After they walk off the tree the person thanks Link and says "Cool, you passed the test!"  
  
"What test????" Link asks.  
  
"Zelda sent some people, like me, that have to act like we are in trouble and wait for you to save us and if you do, we give you a card that says that you've saved us." Gives Link a card with a weird marking and a big number one on it. "After you get all of those you can get your weapons back from Zelda. We will appear randomly so you don't expect to see one of us at a certain time. Well, I have to leave. Goodbye!" The person runs away.  
  
----------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------- --------- ----------------------  
  
Is Link going to complete these tests? Or is he just really confused? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed my first chapter especially silvertress who gave me some good ideas for my story. I hope that anyone who read this will review it. Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. TV search

Link then walks inside. "Navi, you won't believe what Zelda wants me to do." He said  
  
"Um..yes I will, she told me her plan." Says Navi  
  
"You stupid fairy! Why didn't you tell me??"  
  
"Zelda told me not to tell you, and she'd have someone else do it."  
  
"Forget it! I'm going to bed!"  
  
The next day......  
  
Navi wakes up to find that link is gone. "Link? Where are you??" She says. Finally she finds a note: Went shopping for new T.V., be back in a while -Link  
  
When Link comes back, Navi asks "Where's the T.V. that you were buying?"  
  
"Couldn't buy one, because they didn't have even one!" says Link  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The T.V. store was the one that was robbed yesterday, but I gave them some rupees and they said they would deliver the one I wanted when they get another delivery of T.V.s"  
  
"HELP!" someone shouted. Link runs outside. There he sees a lady screaming for help. He goes over to her and asks what she needs; she tells him about her chicken who is stuck in a tree. Link thinks: Note to self, compete stupid test thing, and then kill Zelda. Chicken stuck in a tree? Now that's stupid. She can't think of anything more stupid than that!  
  
Link starts to climb the tree, when he gets to the top he grabs the chicken and climbs back down. The lady thanks him and gives him a card with a weird marking and a big number two.  
  
"Navi, that was easy! If all the tests are as easy as that, then I don't have to worry. I'll have all my weapons back in no time!" said Link  
  
Navi waits, and then in a quiet voice responds with: "You shouldn't be so relaxed, this is only the beginning. Zelda has some tests that are a lot harder than this; I wish I could warn you about them..Zelda would be mad if I did."  
  
"Did you say something Navi?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok. I thought I heard something.if it wasn't you then who? Maybe it was just my imagination! Yeah that would be funny, me calling you a stupid fairy, and me being a psychopathic freak! Wouldn't it be funny?"  
  
"Yeah, it would be sort of funny!"  
  
"Well, lets go back home!"  
  
---------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- ---------- --------------------  
  
What kind of secrets is Navi not telling Link? How many more chapters am I going to have to write before Link gets his weapons back? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Got a test that I should give to Link? Review my story and let me know. I'll try to add it! And if you want I might have the person that needs help be you! 


	4. Questions for Zelda

"Hey Navi," said Link "I want to go talk to Zelda, you want to come?  
  
"Sure!" said Navi  
  
"Ok, I just have some things I want to ask about."  
  
"Oh, well let's go!"  
  
Later, they arrive at Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Hi Link! Why are you here?" asked Zelda  
  
"I just have a couple of questions for you." replied Link  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Why do I have to complete these tests?"  
  
"You want your weapons back right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then you must complete these tests to prove to me that you will help people again."  
  
"Ok, but why a chicken stuck in a tree?"  
  
"For you to think that the tests will be easy."  
  
Link then leaves to go home. When they get there, it is too late to do anything, so they go to bed. Before they do, Link says "Navi, I still don't understand why you can't help me."  
  
"I told you, Zelda would be mad at me if I told you her plans." Said Navi  
  
"Yeah, I know. But couldn't you give me a little hint?"  
  
"Link...I'm really sorry, but I can't help you. I wish I could, and if I could I would."  
  
"That's ok. Well, goodnight"  
  
--------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ -------------- ------------  
  
What does Zelda have for links next test? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Thanks for reviews, hope I get more! 


End file.
